Wake Me When It's Over
by MusketeerAdventure
Summary: Summary: With luck on their side; Clay hopes that as things come to a head, maybe Bravo Team will get back to the way they were. Missing moments from the final episode – The Cost of Doing Business.


Wake Me When It's Over

By: MusketeerAdventure

Summary: With luck on their side; Clay hopes that as things come to a head, maybe Bravo Team will get back to the way they were. Missing moments from the final episode – The Cost of Doing Business.

* * *

Razor's talisman felt heavy around his neck.

Wearing it had only brought him luck, so he rubbed it now for good measure, then placed it back beneath his vest – out of the way, but not forgotten….never forgotten. Today was all about Razor and Echo Team.

Patting his chest lightly, where the charm lay secured, Clay looked down into the valley, and thought – how screwed up was this? It could almost be considered funny, if they hadn't almost gotten themselves blown up.

The plan had been to infiltrate the out of the way bunker; and capture Halani. Finally give some kind of peace to Echo Team. Instead, they were silent witnesses to a spectacular, deadly light show; a destructive civil war – playing out right before their eyes. Who would have believed it?

He supposed this was the better option anyway; and besides he was beyond weary. The decision to find respite taken out of his hands as his body fell, knees first – heavily to the earth. Hugging his weapon close he let out a sigh of relief ready to do his body's bidding.

When he laid his head down to rest; to just close his eyes for a minute; Clay could feel the cool hard sharpness of his weapon pressed against his cheek. Like a soft pillow, its edgy feel garnered comfort of a sort – loosening up the twisted knot of adrenaline fluttering about in his stomach.

Everyone else seemed calm – as if this were par for the course; to sleep above a field of battle; so he should be calm too.

From his position on the ground – looking upward, he took notice of how the sky was completely cloudless, with a white, wispy moonlit aura. The shimmering glow, giving the darkness of night an eerie supernatural feel; which highlighted the popping red streaks of gunfire creasing the valley below.

Everything was lush, green and beautiful up here on this hill. If not for the perilousness of the situation; if this were some other time; he might enjoy the view. So far, they had gone unnoticed up here above the fray.

Clay squirmed a bit as the wet grass seeped through his pants, giving off a slight chill that made him shiver. But the dampness didn't matter. Discomfort was second nature to him. Besides, he was tired. No, it was more than tired. He felt depleted, sapped of any reserves of energy he thought he had stored up. At this point, he could sleep anywhere and through anything.

Hunkering down, he could feel Boss next to him – giving off a nervous vibe that worried him. Sonny pat his back; lay at his side and carefully aligned his weapon down on the action below.

The rest of Bravo Team circled around; and took up positions – giving him a sense of safety amidst the obvious danger. He hoped they were right about this. That the family feud taking place below would result in the two sides killing each other off and make this operation easy on them.

They needed easy. Nothing seemed to come easy.

Boss was not himself. Sonny was on edge. Ray kept some dire secret close to the vest that was eating him up. And Davis' worry over life back at home kept him on the outside looking in. This team; his family was coming apart at the seams.

Eyelids growing heavy, Clay blinked slowly as the pop, pop; pop in the near distance surprisingly lulled him down into that in between space of wakefulness and dreams. That hollow place where it was silent and warm. Where nothing could touch him because Boss was nearby and he never slept – was always alert and vigilant. Where Sonny was forever focused and Ray kept everyone on point.

A hand gripped his shoulder and Boss' voice – close to his ear gave permission to "Go ahead kid, get some shut eye. I'm right beside you." So with that said, he nodded and followed orders to drift down further; to sleep, to dream to fathom the future.

All he wanted to do now was to give Echo Team their due , go home; stand on solid ground – lose the grit of sand embedded in his skin; his hair and beneath his nails. To go home and see Stella, feel Stella; love Stella.

* * *

And there she was.

The journey here to reach her – to see her like this; in her element was just what he needed. She was electric; confident – funny. The students seated around her were puddy in her hands. The smile she gifted was wide; radiant - shown through her eyes; and lit up her face. The light emanating from her floated toward him; engulfed him and had him smiling with her.

From up here on the hill – she was a beacon that beckoned him home.

The sound of her voice rising above the wind; the echoes of laughter on the mall; bikes racing by – the University clock chiming in the distance was music to his ears; and a balm to his aching soul. Here was home…he was home.

His heart beat fast as he reached for Razor's talisman. Sadly he felt it missing from around his neck and wished it were there to give him the courage he needed to face her.

And he needed to face her. Once and for all, tell her what was on his heart and mind. That he did love her; needed her and could not imagine his life without her. Thinking of her; knowing that he was coming home to her was what got him through.

Out in the distance, beyond the campus grounds; beyond the massive, stately trees and distinguished buildings, a loud noise – bang- maybe an explosion interrupted her speech to rapt students; and everyone looked to point and stare at the anomaly. He looked too and couldn't understand how suddenly the blinding sun and bright sky was now black with streaks of gray from an iridescent moon; or how the billow of fire and smoke only garnered mild attention and a minute reaction from those watching.

Next to him Cerberus barked a warning; bared her teeth; then pulled at the tail of his shirt – encouraging him with a deep guttural growl to leave this place and follow her to safety. Clay rubbed her head and chided, "Not now girl" then turned to see Stella standing in the midst of a staccato of streaking gun fire.

Moving toward her; frantic for her safety, he called out over the noise, "Stella" and she turned to study him, wary; with a confused, then jubilant smile on her face – running up the hill to meet him, her eyes bright – happy to see him, reaching out; ready to leap into his arms.

As he held out his arms to embrace her, Boss grabbed the back of his shirt, pulled – yelling in his ear, "Wheels up kid – it's over." And a sudden silence descended with Stella staring up at him, almost within reach; pleading in earnest, "Don't go – stay here with me."

But Boss was just as insistent; and yanked harder at his collar – leading him away from this in between place and back into chaos.

Opening his eyes he could feel a hand on his shoulder; shaking him awake – dragging him back into reality. "Time to wake up", Ray called out as he scrambled to his feet shouting for everyone to "Gear up!"

Clay rubbed at his eyes then breathed in deep to gather his wits – remnants of Stella calling out for him to "Stay" hovering, suspended in the breeze. Boss reached down and easily pulled him up by the front of his vest to his feet; holding him steady – peering down intently into his field of vision to catch his eye.

"You…stay tight", Boss ordered – gripping his neck firmly; his face a mask of intensity – his hand heavy and firm.

"Yes Boss" he answered – fully awake now, his weapon held close to his chest.

"I mean it Spenser." Boss reiterated. "You stay on my heels. No heroics – no going off on your own with some grand idea. You stay tight and I'll get you home to that girl of yours."

"Yes Boss", he said louder and nodded with emphasis.

Bravo Team drew in close; slapping each other's backs – tapping helmets ….this was it.

"Today is the day" Boss affirmed. "This is for Echo Team."

Pointing his finger at each man; staring down any fear festering beneath the surface he avowed, "We're all going home tomorrow." His voice quivering with the loss of many heard in his tenor.

Suddenly Davis' voice filtered through, "All Bravo call signs, be advised; you've got three squirters 200 meters east of your position."

"We're on it" Boss acknowledged; and turned to scramble down the hill.

Clay followed quickly, his "With you Boss" – a promise to trail the man's every step – determined to keep up.

Because once this was over; once Echo team was avenged – everything would go back to the way it was. Boss would be himself again; his family would be whole; he would see Stella and things would be right between them.

Sonny let out a battle cry and the race was on.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Not a lot of action; just some introspection on Clay's part. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I wanted to be sure and say "Thank You" to everyone who wrote in a review; commented; clicked favorite and read my last SEAL Team story – Crimson to the Yale Bowl. I was happily blown away by the response to that story – and as always read your comments many times over!


End file.
